What You've Missed
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Miles returns from work in Germany to his boyfriend, Phoenix Wright. It's only then that he realizes what he's missed. One-shot. MPREG. PhoenixMiles.


**Title:**** What You've Missed**

**Category:**** Phoenix Wright**

**Genre:**** Family/Romance**

**Rating:**** T**

**Pairing:**** PhoenixMiles**

**Summary:**** Miles returns from work in Germany to his boyfriend, Phoenix Wright. It's only then that he realizes what he's missed. One-shot. MPREG.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of it's characters. I only own Mila Edgeworth. **

Miles Edgeworth walked through the apartment building that happened to hold Wright & Co. Law Agency. He was smiling happily, his bag swinging at his side, a tune singing in his head. Now for Miles Edgeworth, this sort of happy was creepy and slightly worrying but Miles had a reason to be happy: he was finally returning to his wonderful, stubborn boyfriend, Phoenix Wright, whom he hadn't seen in seven years.

As he reached the door – the only thing in the way of his love – his smile widened and he knocked on the door loudly.

There was shuffling behind the door, a squeal of surprise – which, in turn, surprised Miles – and the lock on the door clicked loudly before the door finally opened wide.

If Miles was surprised before, he was beyond shocked now.

Staring up at him was s small girl, about five or six, watching him with dark brown eyes (_'Phoenix's eyes'_ Miles noted mentally) and her slivery-gray locks still bouncing from her rush to reach the door.

"Hello?" the girl cocked her head slightly, her eyes curious and excited at the same time.

"Um … hello. I think I might have the wrong -" Miles stammered unsurely.

"Who are you looking for?" the child asked, "I know everyone in the building. Maybe I could help?"

"O-okay … I'm looking for Phoenix Wright." Miles told the girl.

She smiled brightly at him. "I'll go get him."

She turned into the law offices and yelled, "Papa!"

Miles felt his blood run cold, his heart start to break and realization settle in. _'Of course Phoenix has moved on'_ he told himself bitterly, _'I couldn't have expected him to hang around and wait for me forever.' _

Then Phoenix appeared from the doorway opposite. Miles' breath caught, love filling his chest, as he saw Phoenix hadn't changed at all, well except for the woolen hat that read 'Papa' in pink writing that Miles didn't recognize – _'Same with the girl that called him Papa' _ Miles thought sadly -

"What is it, Mila?" Phoenix asked before he met Miles' gaze, causing his eyes to widen in a mixture of happiness and shock. Mila, seemingly oblivious to the tense silence in the room, pointed her tiny hand towards Miles, who was standing stiff with shock. "This man wants to see."

A look of nervousness pasted across Phoenix's face before disappearing as quickly as it came as he smiled in a motherly way down at Mila.

"Thank you, honey. I'll talk to him." Phoenix laid his hand on top of her curly hair, "You go play in my room – your dolls and teddies are in there."

Mila smiled happily before skipping off. "Thank you Papa!" she sang, before she entered Phoenix's – and Miles' – bedroom.

SLAM!

The bedroom door shut, leaving Miles and Phoenix in an awkward silence.

"Why don't you come in?" Phoenix finally said, fear and anxiousness seeping into his voice. Miles said nothing but entered the flat, his face set cold – like it always was in the court room.

Miles heard the door shut behind him and then felt arms wrap around his waist. His heart told him to relax into the touch but his mind kept his body stiff.

Phoenix buried his face into the Prosecutors shoulder blade and breathed in his scent – one of the things he'd missed when Miles was abroad.

"I missed you ..." Phoenix said in an airy way.

"Obviously not enough." Miles' voice was cold and icy – the voice he used when he was hurt or angry.

Phoenix pulled away from his neck in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Who's her mother?" Miles asked, his voice remaining hard. Phoenix, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, moved around Miles' body to look him in the eyes – they were filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Who's mother?" Phoenix asked gently as realization hit him and he sighed, "You mean Mila's?"

"Yes Mila's!" Miles snapped angrily, "Now tell me who she is!"

Phoenix looked down, his eyes welling with tears. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you ..."

Miles, in a moment of anger, grabbed Phoenix tightly by the upper arms and pulled him roughly against him. Phoenix yelped in pain, panic and shock, his eyes wide. He'd never seen Miles that angry before.

"Just tell me who she is!"

There was silence for a few seconds, the only noises being Miles' labored breathing and Phoenix's sniffs as he held back tears.

"It was me."

Miles' loosened his grip on Phoenix's arms as he started at him in confusion. Phoenix pulled his arms towards him, wrapping them around him self in a protective way, and stepped back from Miles.

"I'm … Mila's mother …" Phoenix stammered in a low voice, refusing to look up at Miles.

At the silence, Phoenix continued.

"After you left, I became sick so, my first thought was to take some anti-biotic. But it didn't work like that. It … effected my body in a way that I became pregnant with the last person I'd slept with – you ..."

Miles stared at Phoenix, his eyes widened in shock, as the news split out of the dark haired man's mouth like word vomit. He listened as Phoenix explained the doctor's shock, the tests they'd run, the pregnancy, the birth – well the by-pass – and how scary it was and the source of Mila's name, her first word, her first steps … everything, up until now.

Phoenix finished his story and silence fell around the room again, except this time it was one of shock. Phoenix listened as Miles' bag hit the floor loudly and footsteps approached him.

Then he felt warm, strong arms sweep him into an equally warm and muscular chest.

Miles buried his face into Phoenix's hair, tears of sorrow and pain running from his eyes, down his cheeks and into his lovers bird-like hair.

Miles' pulled away slightly and tilted Phoenix's head towards him. He rubbed Phoenix's tear stained cheeks gently before leading his face towards him so their lips could meet. The kiss was hard, passionate and loving – Miles was forcing all his current emotions (the anger, the pity, the guilt) into that kiss, forcing Phoenix to take it.

When they pulled away all Miles' could do was rain kisses over Phoenix's soft face and mumble his apologies.

"It's okay Miles, you didn't know." Phoenix assured his love, running his hand through Miles' slivery-gray hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miles whispered, pain and hurt laced into his words.

"Because you were busy." Phoenix began to explain, "Those jobs aboard are a once in a lifetime opportunity and I didn't want to ruin it for you. These were your big brake, you only get one chance, but Mila and I will always be here."

There was silence for a few seconds, the two basking in each others company, before Miles' spoke:

"Can I meet Mila properly? As her dad?"

Phoenix smiled and nodded against Miles' neck before pulling away and calling: "Mila, can you come out here for a moment?"

The girl came out a second later, a small frown on her childish face. "What is it Papa? I was about to send China Doll to jail!"

Miles smiled and shifted a chuckle as he realized how much Mila and himself were alike.

Phoenix chuckled and knelt behind Mila, hugging her gently. "I know and you will, but I want to introduce you to someone."

The two glanced at Miles with identical eyes.

"Mila," Phoenix whispered gently. "I want you to meet Miles Edgeworth, your Daddy."

Mila's eyes widened in shock, gluing them to Miles. "R-really?"

Miles' nodded slowly. "Really."

Mila broke out of her Papa's grasp and ran at Miles, wrapping her small arms around his leg. Miles smiled and picked his daughter up, holding her against his chest. Mila grasped his shirt, tightly, rubbing her tear stained face against it.

"I love you Daddy." she mumbled.

Miles stroked her curly locks. "I love you too ..." he glanced at Phoenix and smiled, "I love you as well."

"And I you."


End file.
